


Silence || Leon Kennedy ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom, Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Nothing needed to be mentioned, you can deal with the silence.





	Silence || Leon Kennedy ||

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Drabble from my writing blog.
> 
> Prompt :kisses absently left on the backs of hands, fingers entwined in silent comfort

Getting out of Nest was something that Leon thought would never happen.Getting out alive with you still by his side then finding Clair on the train car was a damn miracle.

Leaning against his shoulder you let out a weak laugh. 

“I still need to look at your shoulder Leon….I’d be a pretty shitty doctor if I didnt.”

Leon gave you a weak smile as he looked over at you his hand hovering over yours for a moment before he dropped his hand on his knee.

“With our you y/n….I’d be dead.” He muttered closing his eyes for a moment.

Swallowing thickly then gaining the courage Leon quietly reached for your hand. Weaving his fingers threw your own he gave the back of your hand a small kiss you two looked at each other in silence.  
Smiling you closed your eyes resting your head on his shoulder, you both knew that neither of you had to say anything and right now you’ll both enjoy each other’s silence.


End file.
